La falta de bragas causara la tercera guerra mundial
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Después de una confesión por parte de una Gryffindor, Daphne Greengrass no se esperaba para nada que aquella chica no tuviera bragas. "Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas"


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama misma esta basada en el capítulo I del anime Ore no Kanojo to Osananajini ga Shuraba Sugiru.**

 **"Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas"**

 **Título:** La falta de bragas causara la tercera guerra mundial.

 **Summary:** Después de una confesión por parte de una Gryffindor, Daphne Greengrass no se esperaba para nada que aquella chica no tuviera bragas.

 **Numero de palabras:** 2,618

* * *

Había algo raro en este año, Daphne lo sabía pero aun así no le tomaba atención. Lo principal en estos momentos era el concentrarse en sus estudios y no dejar que nada tan prepotente como la repentina popularidad de una Gryffindor que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la distrajera. Porque así era ella, fría, calculadora y reacia a prestar atención a las cosas que creía no eran importantes en su vida.

Y es por eso que era una anti-romance, porque el amor no le servía de nada, no le ayudaría en nada y sabía que si llegaba a enamorarse algún día solo le traería problemas a su vida perfectamente planeada. Por eso había creado las tres reglas estándares para sobrevivir a Hogwarts:

1.- ¡Estudiar es lo primero! Pero no olvides no dejar de lado a las serpientes, quizás te sirvan de algo.

2.- ¡Nada de romance! El amor es algo peligroso para ti.

3.- Pero no dejes que todos piensen que eres lesbiana, porque véase en la segunda regla.

Mientras ella siguiera esas reglas, creería que estaría bien. Aunque aún no estaba totalmente segura con la última, tampoco era como si le gustaran demasiado los hombres, pero daba igual. Pensaría en cosas como casarse y tener herederos después de que se graduara.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, mientras cenaba debía de concentrarse en el libro de texto que tenía en sus manos, no podía distraerse para los exámenes que se acercaban, era su sexto año al fin y al cabo. Porque mientras ella siguiera esas leyes su vida en la escuela seria perfecta. Más sin embargo, lo que ella no esperaba era que una chica de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, de quinto año. Se acercara a ella cuando la cena había terminado y estaba prácticamente en la salida del comedor. Y por si se lo preguntan, si, era Ginny la cual había ganado una gran popularidad este año, había oído que había recibido tantas confesiones desde que comenzó el año que ya superaba los dos dígitos.

Ella le dio un leve saludo y se fue rápidamente, todos los que lo vieron quedaron anonados. ¿Una Gryffindor saludando a una Slytherin? Esto tenía que ser broma. Pero no lo era, y los rumores de que la pelirroja tenía el interés en ella corrieron como el viento, cada día, todos los días, después de cenar la chica Weasley la saludaba y después se iba rápidamente. Era raro, muy raro. Pero no le importaba, no debía tomarle importancia.

Pero todo cambio justamente un mes después de que esos saludos empezaron, a pesar de que Ginny era un año menor que ella no se sentía cómoda con aquel tipo de "seguimiento". Por lo cual, ella no se esperaba que un día, después de la última clase, la pelirroja la esperara fuera de él salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Hola Greengrass—la saludo mirándola con una sonrisa que era demasiado perfecta como para ser real, pero aun así no parecía falsa.

Daphne quiso ignorarla, pero todos se había puesto a su alrededor al ver que Ginny se había dirigido a ella, así que conteniendo un suspiro y de la manera más cordial que pudo le contesto.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Weasley?

—Me preguntaba si hoy querías pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo y luego ir juntas al comedor a cenar.

Daphne solo se mantuvo en silencio, analizando todo lo dicho por la pelirroja hasta ahora. No podía creer que Ginny Weasley, una Gryffindor quisiera pasar el resto de la tarde con ella y luego ir juntas al comedor, esto debía de ser una trampa, una broma o que sabía ella. Ella no podría tragarse tal simpatía de un momento a otro, y menos de una Gryffindor, se suponía que la odiaban solo por ser una serpiente.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? —protesto algo enojada mientras apretaba con su mano derecha el pergamino que llevaba.

— ¿Tramando? —Weasley parecía confundida ante tal reproche.

— ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo? O, ¿simplemente quieres que termine como la Slytherin tonta que cayó ante una Gryffindor? —está bien, Daphne se había enojado, pero solo un poco.

Ginny solo rio levemente ante tales preguntas, pero aun así se acercó un paso a la rubia antes de contestar— ¿Estas segura qué quieres que te diga porque quiero ir a pasar la tarde contigo y luego ir juntas al comedor aquí y ahora?

Daphne apretó los labios ante eso, chasqueo la lengua con enojo y fulmino a la Gryffindor con la mirada. — Eso es lo que quiero saber —refuto de una forma algo fría, pero a la vez molesta.

Ginny entrelazo sus manos con nerviosismo delante de ella, cerró los ojos a la vez que un muy leve sonrojo hacia presencia en su pálido rostro— Bueno, es porque… —pasaron unos segundos donde todos los que estaban ahí miraban expectantes a la respuesta de la pelirroja, la cual por fin abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en la de Daphne— Me gustas Daphne Greengrass.

En ese momento, después de decir aquella frase, todo se detuvo por un minúsculo momento mientras casi podía escuchar cómo se rompía una bombilla, estaba de piedra, no podía hablar ni siquiera moverse. Y todos a su alrededor, chicas y chicos, se veían de la misma manera que ella.

Pero la impresión de todos los presentes aun así no detuvo a Ginny.

—Que quemo por ti —dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo la pelirroja poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo la serpiente sin entenderle.

—Estoy caliente por ti —continuo.

—Espera un momento, esto no está teniendo sentido —a pesar de la impresión, Daphne se confundió ante estas últimas palabras.

—Tú me pones caliente —aquello sí que la sorprendió, y más porque la pelirroja lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Con todo y su mano aun en su corazón.

— ¡Esta bien, ya te entendí! —exclamo la rubia algo sonrojada. Fue en este momento en que todos los presentes exclamaron de la impresión ante toda la situación, ¿Ginny Weasley caminaba por la otra acera? ¿La única chica Weasley interesada en una Slytherin?

Molesto, en verdad era molesto. ¿Por qué carajo le decía esas cosas en frente de todos?, había pensado Daphne, ahora todo acaba de empeorar.

—Parece que todos están haciendo un alboroto —dijo como si nada Ginny al tiempo en que se abalanzaba a Greengrass y se aferraba a su brazo como si aquella serpiente pudiera protegerla— No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, por favor, llévame a cualquier lugar, uno lejos de aquí porque no podré soportarlo mucho más.

Fue justo en este momento en que Daphne entro en algo así como un modo automático, salió rápidamente de aquel pasillo con Ginny Weasley aferrada a su brazo con una gran sonrisa, todos en Hogwarts les quedaban viendo, impresionados, anonados y algunos incluso con asco. Fue por eso que se apresuró a llevar a Ginny lo más lejos que pudo, en donde ellas estuvieran solas. Esa maldita Gryffindor tenía mucho que explicarle, claro que sí. Fue por eso que en cuanto llegaron a el lago negro, en una pequeña acumulación de árboles y arbustos, se desprendió de la chica rápidamente y la encaro con claro fastidio y ganas de golpearla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ginny con clara falsedad— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Luego fingió sorprenderse y miro a Daphne algo asustada al tiempo en que fingía sorpresa en su voz.

—No me digas que… pero es muy pronto, apenas y te he dicho lo que siento —si, Ginny se refería a sexo.

Daphne se aguantó las ganas de golpearla, es en serio. Contuvo la respiración un momento tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Por qué has mentido así? —soltó por fin.

— ¿Mentir?, que mala eres Daphne, me tomo todo mi valor decir eso en frente de todos y tú me dices que estoy mintiendo —parecía ofendida, y Daphne casi le creyó, casi.

—Pues así era, ¿no?

— ¿Estás diciendo que de hecho te odio? Solo porque simplemente te he estado saludando cada día después de la cena, ¿no es posible que me gustes? —al principio parecía ofendida, pero luego su voz comenzó a volverse una de burla— Pues idiota, idiota, idiota. Solo eres una virgen tratando de mostrarse fría ante una traidora a la sangre, incluso cuando lo que eres es una gallina —todo eso último lo dijo con un verdadero fastidio mientras se acomodaba su cabello, para luego volver a su pose original de inocencia y encarar a Greengrass— ¿Algo así?

— ¡Pero no tan cruel! —exclamo fastidiada la rubia, a lo cual solo recibió una sonrisa de autosatisfacción de parte de Ginny.

—Bueno, debido a que has visto a través de mí no me queda ninguna otra opción —bajo su mirada al suelo mientras su cabello tapaba la vista de sus ojos, mas sin embargo, aquella sonrisa seguía ahí— Es tal y como tú dices Daphne Greengrass, mi confesión fue una mentira. Justo como lo pensé, tú lo entenderías a la perfección desde el principio.

Daphne solo soltó un bufido molesta ante esas palabras, más aun así no le dijo nada. Solo la miro mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba por un breve momento el lago, antes de volver su atención a ella nuevamente.

—Ahora, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar primero? —repuso Ginny, la cual se había despojado de la capa debido al calor y quedado solo con la falda y la camiseta del uniforme junto a su corbata dorada y roja. Comenzando a estirar los brazos como si hubiera hecho algo tan cansado a pesar de solo haber dicho mentiras.

Pero fue justo en este momento en que todo cambio, un fuerte viento llego y choco contra ellas dos, no era tan fuerte como para exagerarlo pero si lo suficiente como para que frente a los ojos de Daphne y como si fuese en cámara lenta, la falda de Ginny se levantó y ondeo con el viento mostrando que debajo de esta había… nada, no había absolutamente nada.

—No llevas nada… —murmuro aun impresionada la chica rubia mientras veía como Ginny posaba sus manos en la falda para evitar que siguiera alzándose con el viento.

Ginny, que se había vuelto a sonrojar, miro con descaro y satisfacción a Daphne— Claro que sí.

—No, eso no es un problema —repuso Daphne con tal decisión y pasión que inclusive Ginny se sorprendió y borro la sonrisa de su rostro para prestar total atención a lo que sea que la rubia diría— ¡¿Qué tipo de bragas se ponen las chicas como tú?! Considerando que tu familia no es de muchos recursos entonces me he preguntado si usas las normales, mas sin embargo tal vez eres de las que ahorran y compran lo que mejor les conviene y va con ellas, además, ¡¿Qué bragas van mejor con las pelirrojas?!

Daphne hablaba tan rápido y a la vez seguía diciéndolo todo tan bien que se lograba entender, era difícil de explicar. Pero, el tema de las bragas parecía ser un tema muy serio para ella, demasiado diría Ginny.

— ¿Usas bragas de algodón?, ¿De seda?, ¿Climado?, ¿Plano? —Daphne tuvo que detenerse una milésima de segundo para tomar aire antes de continuar— ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estallara la guerra de las preferencia de las personas?! ¡Comenzara la tercera guerra mundial y el mundo estallara! —aquello lo grito con tanta decisión y acercándose a Ginny ante cada palabra que salía de su boca como si la culpable de todo, a su parecer, estuviera frente a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su obsesión con la ropa interior había salido a la luz en un momento como este. Inclusive se había sonrojado ella misma ante todo su discurso.

Ginny la miro como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, respondiendo con pesadez e indiferencia— Entonces vamos a terminar con ello, si este es un mundo en donde hay alguien que levantaría sospechas de que no llevo bragas, prefiero verlo terminar.

— ¡¿El mundo se va a acabar por mí?! —termino exclamando Daphne antes de por fin darse cuenta de todo el rumbo que había tomado la conversación— Perdón por toda esta charlatanería de las bragas, creo que exagere mucho —dijo con la cabeza baja y el sonrojo surcando su rostro con fuerza.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo la pelirroja restándole importancia— En cualquier caso, Greengrass —comenzó nuevamente con su rostro un poco más serio desde que esta absurda platica comenzó— Desde que comenzó el año me han invitado a salir chicos de todas las casas 58 veces .

—Eso es casi una confesión diaria.

Greengrass y Weasley se miraban fijamente, ahora todo se había tornado más serio.

—Para ser honesta Greengrass, estoy harta de eso. Día tras día siendo el centro de cariño de muchos, las cosas que hago solo se convierten en rumores. No hay nada bueno en eso.

— ¿Qué hay de tus queridos amigos?

—Ellos simplemente no pueden ayudarme con este problema.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no aceptas una de las invitaciones de los chicos que te han invitado a salir? —ha su parecer, esa era la respuesta más fácil a el problema de Weasley—De esa manera todos te dejarían en paz.

Ginny solo rio como si le acabaran de decir algo verdaderamente estúpido— ¿Aceptar una invitación? ¿Por qué tendría que reducirme a aceptar una confesión cualquiera? Hace unos años veía el amor como mi objetivo final, pero ahora me fastidia, tener que salir en Navidad o en San Valentín con el novio de turno sería un problema. Haciendo me dar vueltas y vueltas para conseguir un regalo y dármelo como si con eso estuviera dispuesta a estar con ellos para siempre.

El silencio se posó entre ambas por lo que pareció un segundo, antes de que Ginny continuará.

— ¿Acaso el amor es maravilloso?

Daphne solo la miraba confundida, preguntándose a sí misma si era tanto el odio que tenía dentro de ella. ¿Acaso Potter le había roto el corazón?

—Y yo sé que tú lo entiendes perfectamente Greengrass, que el amor es pura basura.

Aquella última frase resonó en la cabeza de Daphne, como si tanto ella como Ginny lo hubiesen dicho al mismo tiempo. Y eso en verdad la sorprendió tanto que incluso entre abrió sus labios, pero no era capaz de decirle nada.

—La gente que puede estar en el amor puede hacerlo por su cuenta, pero yo ya no quiero nada de eso.

Ambas chicas se miraban la una a la otra, la puesta del sol ya cernía sobre ellas y se reflejaba en el lago. Todo se había vuelto muy serio, demasiado.

— ¿Fue por eso que te me confesaste, para simular que estas "saliendo" con alguien? —Fue lo que dedujo Daphne— ¿Te has dado cuenta que ambas somos chicas?

Ginny sonrió con satisfacción ante el análisis de Daphne.

—Tal y como me lo esperaba de la chica que casi es tan buena académicamente como Hermione, tu comprensión rápida me ha ahorrado el tiempo de tener que explicarte todo esto. Además, el que seas una chica no me es inconveniente, me es incluso mejor.

— ¿Por qué yo?, soy una Slytherin y tu una Gryffindor, se supone que me odias solo por ser una serpiente.

—Porque, tu eres igual que yo, ¿verdad?, así que si lo has entendido tan rápidamente, es porque he de suponer que tú también detestas el amor. No por anda te he estado saludando cada día después de cenar.

Ginny se había acercado tanto a Daphne mientras decía todo esto que incluso ahora estaban cara a cara.

—Eres impresionante… Para ser una Gryffindor has actuado como toda una serpiente —tuvo que admitir Daphne.

—Con todo esto dicho Daphne Greengrass, por favor conviértete en mi "falsa" novia.

* * *

 **Al fin termine, oh dios mío, me duelen mis dedos :'v**

 **El final pueden tomarlo como quiera, les dejo a su imaginación lo que paso después o simplemente véanse el anime OreShura –diminutivo- y hagan de cuenta que so :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia, y si es así dejen un review. Si no les gusto pues también.**

 **Recuerden, reviews igual a puntos para sus respectivas casas (¿)**


End file.
